


Unnatural

by evakuality



Series: Davenzi tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, but mostly fluff i think, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: about the touching hc thing. Would you be willing to write something small about it? About the part where they are mad at each other, lying in bed but just can't stand being apart and in the end David is just like screw it come here?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Unnatural

Holding himself rigid, David has his back turned firmly away from Matteo. He’s not even really sure what they were arguing about; it started from something innocuous and just seemed to spiral. All he knows is that he’s pissed off. And normally when he’s feeling this way he leaves, takes a few minutes to cool off by himself, feet pounding an angry rhythm on the roads around their home.

Unfortunately today it’s too late for any of that sort of thing, and he was already in his sleep clothes. So he’d gone to bed instead, hoping Matteo would get the hint and stay up a bit. Instead, here he is in bed, listening to Matteo’s equally huffy thumps as he gets himself comfortable. The covers rustle, jarring a little off David’s body and he clutches them tight in an attempt to keep them from slipping off his side. He hisses his irritation, hears an equally irritated mutter from behind him.

David can tell, from too many months to count of sharing the same space, that Matteo is lying on his side, probably facing away from David. He can picture it in his mind’s eye: the two of them with stiff backs and tense fingers gripping the covers, a wide expanse between them. Even in his mind, the picture feels wrong. Off kilter, as if there’s something completely wrong with the universe.

He can hear Laura’s admonishments in his head as well. _Never go to bed angry. Talk out your issues before they fester. Don’t be a complete fucking doofus._ David huffs. She’s right, and he knows she’s right. The blistering, righteous sense of _he should just listen to me,_ has faded anyway. In its place is that growing sense of something wrong. That lying like this, with what may as well be a chasm between them, is tilting everything off its natural path.

_Fuck it,_ he thinks.

He turns, looks at the stiff back of his boyfriend, the unnatural distance between them, and a tiny laugh escapes. This is so ridiculous. He reaches out, runs his fingers along the ridge of Matteo’s back, figuring that if he really wants to stay like this he’ll move away, flinch out of David’s reach. He doesn’t. There’s the smallest press back against his fingers.

“I’m sorry,” David says quietly. “I don’t even know why I’m so pissed off.”

That elicits a tiny, amused snort and Matteo scoots back a little, lessening the distance even further. “I don’t know. Something about things being in the wrong place.”

David sniggers at that, leans forward to bury his nose in the space where Matteo’s back meets his neck. It smells nice, like home. “Nope,” he breathes, “that doesn’t sound right. I’d never be this mad about that.”

His arm snakes around so he can tangle his fingers in Matteo’s, who pulls David’s hand in to hold it tightly against his chest. “You’d be exactly this mad,” Matteo says, squeezing his hand. There’s a long pause, then he adds, “I’m sorry too. I’ll try to do better.”

He means, David knows, that he’ll try not to do things that will get on David's nerves when he’s already stressed, particularly teasing and pranks. David can’t even really remember what the problem was this time; it’s obviously not anything huge, nothing that deserves the kind of distance David had tried to make. So he kisses Matteo’s back, turns his head to get comfortable for sleep, and whispers, “I know. It’s okay.”

And it really is okay. This happens sometimes. There are sometimes small moments of the day when things get too much and they lash out, throwing out burning words that fire them up even though both of them know they don’t mean them. Words that express some of the frustrations of living in a space with another person after so long alone. Words that are drawn from frustration or stress or pain. Words that should be examined and discussed not thrown out like bombs.

They’ve never really gone to bed like this before. Normally those short walks or runs to clear his head ensure that David is able to talk more easily when he returns and they’ve always sorted whatever the problem is before they slept. But this experience was enough for him to realise that it’s actually okay. He doesn’t have to run away physically like that. The cool down can still happen, and they can work through whatever the problem is later.

Matteo’s fingers squeeze his again, and David smiles. “I’ll try to do better too,” he says. He means, and he’s sure Matteo knows, that he’ll try not to get so worked up about stupid things, that he’ll try to talk about any stresses he feels before he takes it out on Matteo. He’ll try not to let his issues get to a point where the small things matter.

He means, he never wants to go to bed like this again. He means he’ll do whatever he can to deal with things before they end up like this again. Even if it was only for a few minutes, it felt like far too long. The canyon between them such a visible expression of how wrong it all was.

_This_ is where they should be, even after an argument. Together, on the same page. With things to work out, but with an understanding that they can work them out. 

Touching, feeling each other’s heartbeats. Whatever else is going on, that’s a constant: being close to Matteo is natural. Everything else can be dealt with if they’ve got that part sorted.


End file.
